The Dark Side of A Brain
by VirgilTheart
Summary: A sequel to The Author's Madness. VT holds another meeting with the KH and Bleach crews and the gangs aren't happy at all... Hints of AquRa, RikuXYuffie, SoKai, and IchiHime. BBS Spoilers, along with some plot spoilers for my KH fanfic series!


**And I'm back!!! *Crickets chirp in the crowd* … Okay then. Anyways, this is an official sequel to **_**The Author's Madness**_**!!! I don't own **_**Kingdom Hearts**_**, **_**Bleach**_**, or **_**Disney**_**, but I **_**do**_** own my original characters. **

**  
Anyways, enjoy and please read and review!!! ^_^ **

_~ The Dark Side of A Brain ~_

It was thirteen minutes past midnight, somewhere between two states in the middle of nowhere. Most slept across the land, some snoring, some not. However, in the house of a happy family, a young man of seventeen years was lying on the futon in his father's study. To the young man, it was like his second bedroom. Something about the futon was more appealing to the man than his own bed. Sadly, he hadn't the slightest clue what that thing could be.

His name? Well, he wouldn't give his real name to most, but for simplicity, let us call him Virgil Theart. As Virgil laid on the futon, he stared at the wall, wide-awake and quite frankly, bored as hell. Slowly, however, his eyelids lowered and shut into a lock and he began to fall into another one of his crazed ADHD-sourced daydreams. He "opened" his eyes again and found himself on a massive mural, though he noticed it had a different design than the one from his last trip here.

_Then again, it_ always _looked different when I drop by…_ Virgil noted in thought.

This time, the mural had the image of the Old Well on the campus of the University of North Carolina, and the circular platform was laced with the college's team logo and mascot. Grinning, Virgil nodded his head in approval and then randomly whistled the classic theme from Clint Eastwood's classic _The Good, The Bad and The Ugly_. He even voiced the "Wah, wah, waaaaahh"s from the piece.

"Nice cover, oh cursed one!" a sinister voice mocked from behind Virgil.

Not even caring about the insult, Virgil just turned around and said, "Glad you approve… Vanitas."

Yes, indeed before him was the villainous character that looked exactly like Sora, just with black hair and gold-colored eyes instead of Sora's brown and blue. The villain scowled at the author and merely asked, "Meeting time?"

The author nodded and shouted, "Group meeting everyone!"

Sure enough, the massive mural was soon covered with a multitude of characters and such, save for the side behind the young teenage author. He scanned the crowd and nodded his head when all the cast had been accounted for. With a cough signaling the beginning of Virgil's greetings, Virgil spoke, "Okay, we didn't get the chance to allow _everyone_ the chance to speak last meeting, so I figured I'd have one now."

"It's past your bedtime!" a voice sang humorously.

Virgil turned to the source and merely laughed as he saw Kisuke Urahara smirking at him. "Surprised you actually talked for once… you never have in my meetings before," Virgil noted.

Urahara pulled out his signature fan and laughed a little before vanishing. Virgil rolled his eyes and shrugged, "And there he goes again… damn Hat 'n Clogs always sneaks past these meetings…"

A beautiful dark-skinned shinigami spoke up, "He probably just spoke so he had an excuse to say that he said something. Kisuke-kun is always like that… (the young woman purred in a rather sexy manner) Oh and I usually say whatever he plans to say anyways."

Virgil smiled and chirped, "Hey Yourichi! And you're probably right anyways… (at this, Virgil turned to the others) I also am debating whether or not I should post _Reconnect. _first or _Shattered_. My mind is too psyched about writing a KH/Bleach crossover fan fiction to actually give _Reconnect. _the devotion and hard work it deserves. So I figured that it might be best to write the crossover first and then be able to give _Reconnect._ my all in writing it. Thoughts?"

A young woman with auburn hair and indigo eyes muttered, "Great, I won't be in _Shattered_ all that much really… I swear Virgil, you _really_ can't wait to write the evil stuff, can you?"

Both Sora and Riku sighed in relief that their dear friend hadn't spoken like she had in their last meeting. Virgil too seemed pleased and smiled, "Well, looks like your time-out is over Kairi. And if you think you've got it bad, just wait till you find out what happens to VT and Lucy in my original series…"

With that, he sent out the thoughts and plans psychically into the crowd's minds. Sure enough, the whole multitude gasped in shock and awe at the plans Virgil had in mind. The Horned King was the first to speak, "Even _I _wouldn't be capable of doing something _that_ evil… Black Cauldron or not."

Orihime fought off the urge to cry for the two protagonists in the author's original series that she'd met in the last meeting. The character Virgil wasn't kidding when he had referred to the young author as a lunatic. How in God's name could someone even _dare_ to do something like that to such kind (violent as they may have appeared to be) characters?!

Shrugging, the young author shook his head, "No matter. Moving on… as it so happens, there's also something else I needed to discuss with you all…"

At that, a loud and horrifying shriek came from behind Virgil. The young author made a few steps to the side and pointed to what had been behind him. Although, the pointing wasn't really necessary, as it was utterly impossible to miss the massive black pit behind him, with monstrous figures, shapes and words laid trapped down inside the vortex. More screams and shouts erupted from the pit as the crowd (villains included) shivered in fear. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Orihime to comfort the poor girl and kissed her forehead. Riku held on to Yuffie, while Sora was trying to decide whether or not he was going to hug Kairi or Aqua in the given moment. Gurgi yelped and leaped into Taran's arms and buried his face into his master's chest mumbling, "They're cryings and shriekings!"

"What the hell is in there, VT?!" Renji asked in a shout.

VT shrugged and with the motion of his hand, the loud shrieks lowered to a quiet volume, before explaining, "They're ideas that may be the makings of a possible sequel to _Shattered_. I'm keeping them restrained (at this a voice cried out, "Dear God, help me!" from inside the pit) until I've finished _Shattered_ and possibly even _Reconnect._ too, although I'm still debating whether or not I'll write _Reconnect. _first after finishing _Shattered_ or if I'll write _Death & The Maiden_ first and then _Reconnect._ (at this, Rukia muttered, "Didn't he say he was _debating_ whether or not he'd start with _Shattered_?") A few original character ideas are there, the early makings of a plot and a possible title… That's _all_ I'm thinking so far, and I refuse to think anything more on the topic for now. Understood?"

With that, the congregation nodded their heads and Aqua slowly asked, "What's the title idea?"

Virgil glanced at the young and beautiful blue-haired keyblade master somewhat nervously and muttered, "_The Keyblade Wars_. I decided to end _Shattered_ with somewhat of a cliffhanger," at this the young author turned towards Vanitas and continued, "_You'd_ approve of the cliffhanger."

At this, the Sora look-a-like scowled at the author before suddenly realizing what the author meant and cackled in an approving tone and hi-five'd Ichigo's inner hollow who was standing next to him. "Looks like I win even when I _don't_ win!"

The albino Hollow smirked devilishly, "I'll take care of things on my end in that one…"

Virgil nodded and confirmed, "Yeah, you will. For a while at least…"

With that, the villains cheered as the heroes' hands said "Hello!" to their faces. Even though they'd never actually have a final and eternal victory, the bad guys could at least say they gave the heroes utter hell the whole way through. However, Sora in particular widened his eyes and broke into cold sweat as he realized one of the new plans and stared fearfully at Virgil, "You're actually bringing _him_ back into the fray?! _That freaking lunatic_?! I thought I'd seen the last of him when you canceled _Fall of The Dark_!"

Virgil shrugged, "Well, I needed the basis for an original character villain for a _Kingdom Hearts_ and _Bleach_-type story, and he's really the only baddie that ever really worked out well in my mind for that particular criteria. And now there's even _worse_ villains coming along!"

Sora nearly fainted in fear, Riku was on the verge of shitting his pants, and Kairi was glaring at Virgil even more furiously than she had before. Mickey shuddered and chose to keep quiet, while the Bleach cast looked amongst each other in confusion. Tatsuki asked slowly, "Who the hell is the boss talking about?!"

Sora turned to the girl that was planned to become one of his apprentices in _Shattered_ and slowly answered, "Shouten."

**Author's Notes: Well I decided to end it on a cliffhanger! 8D *Shot by confused readers* Oh that's right, I never got to actually **_**show**_** Shouten in **_**Fall of The Dark**_**, save for a few flashbacks and references to him. To those who DID know what he was planned for and such, I hope you approve that he's at least coming back in the possible finale of my KH series! ^_^ **

**Until the next time! **

**Your Pal,  
VT**


End file.
